


Heartache Tonight

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Dubious Consent, M/M, One-Sided Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick gets a load of sex pollen.  Bruce is, unfortunately, there to help him through it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Heartache Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I stg I'm still working on Superheroes it's just my entire life is happening rn, so have this as a very sad treat.

There were two things on Bruce’s mind when he saw Dick return to the Batcave covered in pollen: get him into a shower, and get him an antidote.

Getting him into the shower had been easy.

Unfortunately, that’s where his plan derailed.

The pollen had been coming off Dick in waves, and although Bruce knew-- _knew_ \--he should’ve put on a gas mask, he’d been so sure he wouldn’t be affected by it that he’d stripped Dick and bundled him into the chemical shower without a second thought.

And that was how he found himself on his back, watching his oldest son ride his cock. His memory was foggy on how exactly he’d come to be at this point. What did he remember?

Heat. It was radiating off Dick. He’d leaned in to check if Dick had a fever, and that’s when….

Oh yes. Dick had grabbed his head and kissed him.

Dick was going to hurt himself. Bruce knew that, but he couldn’t seem to find it in him to stop. Even as Dick ground down on his hips, Bruce was thrusting up into him. What had happened after the kiss?

Dick had got him out of his suit, too. That wasn’t something to worry about, Bruce had reasoned, because Dick was naturally drawn to skin contact. Touch had always helped calm him down in bad situations. But Bruce should have known better.

Dick had dropped to his knees and swallowed Bruce’s cock in one go. The pollen on Dick must have rubbed off on Bruce, because he should’ve been able to stop him. There was no reason he couldn’t have. Except that it felt too damn good.

Dick clenched around him, bringing Bruce back to the present. How long had they been going at it? Hours? Days? He couldn’t tell. He’d come so many times now, it barely registered. If not for the water cascading upon them, he was sure Dick would’ve been covered in cum, his and Bruce’s.

Dick was still flushed, and Bruce didn’t know whether it was from the pollen, the fucking, or the hot water. Bruce reached up, grabbing onto the handle to turn it ice cold. The chill made them shiver, but did nothing to stop them reaching another hard climax.

Bruce had never seen Dick like this before, rubbing against him like a cat in heat, begging for his cock. It frightened him. Was it because Bruce was the only one around? God forbid, one of the other kids see Dick in this state. Or was this just an uninhibiting pollen? Was this something Dick had always wanted, or was he in the same state as Bruce, horrified but aroused?

Dick had his hands on Bruce’s chest, holding on, touching him like he may never get the chance again. It hurt to see Dick like this, so unlike himself, so out of control. Not that Bruce was doing much better. He had a death grip on Dick’s hips and he was sure he was leaving bruises.

The cold water did seem to be helping, finally. Dick wasn’t so flushed anymore. His breathing was getting labored. He was slowing down. Bruce let go of one hip to stroke Dick’s cock, trying to ease him down. With a final groan, Dick came. Bruce grunted as Dick clenched around him, and finished, Dick milking his nearly dry cock.

Dick collapsed on Bruce’s chest, almost unconscious. Bruce wrapped his arms around him, petting his wet hair over and over, trying desperately to soothe him. Bruce held him there until the water became too cold to stand. He dried Dick off, dried himself off, then carried Dick up to his room. He didn’t know whether Dick would even want to see him again, but Bruce knew he had to stay up with him to make sure there weren’t worse side effects.

And he would have, too, if one of the effects hadn’t been to drain their energy through sex. So Bruce fell asleep with Dick in his arms, and dreamed of losing Dick in a hundred ways. 


End file.
